


Musings of Love

by voice_of_the_forest



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, They're in the safehouse but there's no spoilers, author is queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voice_of_the_forest/pseuds/voice_of_the_forest
Summary: In the soft glow of morning light, The Archivist thinks of what it is to love, and how lucky he is.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Musings of Love

To love so wholly is such a vulnerable thing. Jon Knew that, and yet, here he was, so deeply in love that it felt as if he might drown in the sensation. He watched in silence as his boyfriend’s chest rose and fell in the early morning sun. Each inhale, each exhale, sending blissful endearment coursing through him. Every little action was so good. Every glance, every laugh, every quip, it was all so perfect, so beautiful. He feels his chest swell and his soul grow warm, and his heart is lain bare, exposed. It comes out from behind all those carefully crafted walls built over the years, and it basks in the light, dangerous as that had the potential to be. To allow yourself to love is to open yourself up entirely, laying defenseless against any word or action which may cut like a knife.

How long had he loved the man sleeping next to him? More than a year, that’s certain. Perhaps he loved him from the start, though in smaller ways, just the seeds of this most exquisite flower. It’s not been an easy journey, fraught with danger at every step, but they’d made it through together. And finally, they had a moment’s reprieve. They could at last get the opportunity to love each other, to be open, and to bask in the brilliance of the other’s affection. Of course, the danger is not yet gone, but they are in the eye of the storm, chaos around them, but not quite there. For now, they had each other, and dammit all they were happy! For once in these past few years they had space to breathe and be happy.

There’s movement beside him as Martin begins to stir, waking up as the sun rose higher and entered through the crack in the curtains. He’s so beautiful. His hair frames his soft face in such a way that he looks downright heaven-sent, and as the light filters through, he glows. What had Jon done to deserve this, to be able to see such divinity? He certainly doesn’t feel deserving, what with his past actions, and yet. Sleepy eyes open and peer at him, and a smile graces that too-beautiful-for-life face, and Jon feels his heart absolutely bloom with love. Quiet “good mornings” are murmured, and large arms wrap around Jon’s small frame, and he is pulled deeper into that enchanting warmth. They hold each other for a long time, simply wanting to savor this blissful morning. They love each other so entirely, and they leave themselves vulnerable, but nothing ever cuts, and they flourish.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yeah so basically I am very gay and was thinking about love and wrote this. I wasn't going to post it anywhere but like, here we are. This is my first work on this site so I hope y'all like it.


End file.
